civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Branford Clarke
| birth_place =London, England | death_date = | death_place =Somerset, New Jersey | death_cause = | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | residence = | nationality = | other_names = | known_for = | education = | employer =Pillar of Fire Church | occupation =Minister, poet and artist | title =Reverend | salary = | networth = | height = | weight = | term = | predecessor = | successor = | party = | boards = | religion = | spouse = Esther May Clarke (1896-1988) | partner = | children = Branford Clarke, Jr. (1920-2003) | parents = | relatives = | signature = | website = | footnotes = }} '' 1928.]] 1926 by Bishop Alma White published by the Pillar of Fire Church in Zarephath, NJ.]] Branford Clarke (March 18, 1885 – July 7, 1947) was an Evangelical preacher, poet and artist who promoted the Ku Klux Klan through his art which was drawn for the Pillar of Fire Church and their publications. Biography He was born on March 18, 1885 in London, England. His brother was a Member of Parliament. In the 1920s he converted a Model T into a mobile chapel. He was pastor of the Pillar of Fire Church in Brooklyn, New York for at least several years. From about 1925 to 1928 he illustrated numerous religious and political publications for the Pillar of Fire Church in partnership with Bishop Alma White, the church's founder and leader. Many of his illustrations supported Bishop White's writings by attacking various minorities including Catholics, Jews, and US immigrants and by promoting the Ku Klux Klan. He died on July 7, 1947 and was buried in the Pillar of Fire cemetery in Zarephath, New Jersey. His epitaph reads "The Cross he bore, through years of service bound, on yonder shore in recompense is found, The Crown." Publications Books *Poems and Pictures by a Preacher (1921) *The Ku Klux Klan In Prophecy (1925) *Klansmen: Guardians of Liberty (1926) *Heroes of the Fiery Cross (1928) *Woman's Chains (1943): 9 illustrations *Guardians of Liberty Vol I-III, (1943) Periodicals *The Good Citizen (1913–1933) Hymns Several of Rev. Clarke's poems were set to music by his wife Esther and published as hymns in the Pillar of Fire's Cross and Crown Hymnal. Some of Branford Clarke's hymns include: Tell Me of the Love of Jesus, Everything Will Work Out Right, God Keep Me Strong, Prayer Changes Things, Calling Again and Again, Take Heart, and Yonder Shore. Yonder Shore Life may have clouds, but when I think of Jesus The sun breaks thro' its radiance to outpour And far away I hear the song of angels Singing, singing, singing on yonder shore. There is a cross that every one must carry Long a thorned path whose toils will soon be o'er Then at His feet shall we lay down our burdens With the fair immortals on yonder shore. While trav'ling on to that eternal haven Here in the heart can be fair Canaan's door Thro' which the love of Jesus softly stealing Fills the soul with glory from yonder shore. There is a death, but it is only mortal The soul lives on and on for evermore. How wonderful to dwell for aye with Jesus Ever and forever on yonder shore. Chorus Singing on that shore Singing on that shore Hark, I hear them singing Singing, ever, singing on yonder shore. Images Image:Statue of Liberty1.jpg|From Heroes of the Fiery Cross 1928. Image:Marching1.jpg|From Heroes of the Fiery Cross 1928. Image:Shark1.jpg|From Heroes of the Fiery Cross 1928. Image:bedfellows1.jpg|From Heroes of the Fiery Cross 1928. Image:proper hands.jpg|From Heroes of the Fiery Cross 1928. Image:our hero1.jpg|From Heroes of the Fiery Cross 1928. Image:immigrants1.jpg|From Heroes of the Fiery Cross 1928. Image:unamerican1.jpg|'Out of the Smoke Un-Americanism.' From Heroes of the Fiery Cross 1928. Image:libertybellkkk.jpg|'Ringing The Liberty Bell.' From Klansmen: Guardians of Liberty 1926. Image:Protectinhandkkk.jpg|'Protecting Hand of True Americanism.' From Klansmen: Guardians of Liberty 1926. Image:conspiratorkkk.jpg|'The Subtle Conspirator.' from Klansmen: Guardians of Liberty Image:eatinginkkk.jpg|'Eating In.' from Klansmen: Guardians of Liberty Image:jamkkk.jpg|'Who Has Been Into That Jam?' Branford Clarke illustration in Klansmen: Guardians of Liberty Image:comebackkkk.jpg|'A Come-Back He Was Not Expecting.' from Klansmen: Guardians of Liberty Image:defender18thkkk.jpg|'The Defender Of The 18th Amendment.' from Klansmen: Guardians of Liberty 1926. Image:pushhimoffkkk.jpg|'Push Him Off.' from Klansmen: Guardians of Liberty 1926. Image:theendkkk.jpg|'The End.' from Klansmen: Guardians of Liberty Image:protectinghandkkk.jpg|'The Protecting Hand Of True Americanism.' from Klansmen: Guardians of Liberty Image:romeprisonskkk.jpg|'Rome's Prison Houses Must be Opened For Inspection.' from Klansmen: Guardians of Liberty Image:bibleplacedkkk.jpg|'The Bible Must Be Placed In Every Schoolroom.' from Klansmen: Guardians of Liberty Image:stepouchkkk.jpg|'Watch Your Step.' from Klansmen: Guardians of Liberty Image:Chosekkk.jpg|'Which Will You Choose?' from Klansmen: Guardians of Liberty Image:initiationkkk.jpg|'Open-air Initiation of K.K.K. under the Light of the Fiery Cross.' From The Ku Klux Klan In Prophecy 1925. Image:doorbreakinge.jpg|'Americanism Breaking Through.' From The Ku Klux Klan In Prophecy 1925. Image:starromekkk.jpg|'A New Star Baffles Rome.' From The Ku Klux Klan In Prophecy 1925. Image:armytruth.jpg|'This Great Army for Truth and Americanism Makes Rome Tremble.' From The Ku Klux Klan In Prophecy 1925. Image:capitalkkk.jpg|'The Coming Conflict.' From The Ku Klux Klan In Prophecy 1925. Image:scarletwomankkk.jpg|'The Scarlet Woman on the Back of the Beast.' From The Ku Klux Klan In Prophecy 1925. Image:snowmankkk.jpg|'The Rising Sun Will Melt The Snow Man.' From The Ku Klux Klan In Prophecy 1925. Image:pedistalkkk.jpg|'The Men Who Are Refusing to Bow to the Great Image.' From The Ku Klux Klan In Prophecy 1925. Image:goodsamaritankkk.jpg|'The Good Samaritan (K.K.K.) Caring For The Man Who Was Wounded, While His Persecutors Flee.' From The Ku Klux Klan In Prophecy 1925. Image:wallsofromekkk.jpg|'The Ballot Will Bring The Walls Down.' From The Ku Klux Klan In Prophecy 1925. Image:jonahkkk.jpg|'Jonah Cast Overboard.' From The Ku Klux Klan In Prophecy 1925. Image:kkksnowball.jpg|'Gideon's barley cake (K.K.K.) rolls into the camp of the enemy.' From The Ku Klux Klan In Prophecy 1925. Image:ronedarmykkk.jpg|'The White-robed Army--the Protectors of Americanism.' From The Ku Klux Klan In Prophecy 1925. Image:popeglobe.jpg|'And the Star Spangled Banner in triumph shall wave, O'er the land of the free, spite of Rome and the Knave.' From The Ku Klux Klan In Prophecy 1925. Image:horseschariotskkk.jpg|'Behold the mountain was full of horses and chariots of fire round about Elisha.' From The Ku Klux Klan In Prophecy 1925. Image:sefendersofschoolkkk.jpg|'The Defenders of the Public School.' From The Ku Klux Klan In Prophecy 1925. Further reading *''Christianizing the Klan: Alma White, Branford Clarke, and the Art of Religious Intolerance'' June 2009 by Lynn S. Neal Church History June 2009 External links * *Branford Clarke at Flickr References Category:Ku Klux Klan Category:Anti-Catholicism in the United States Category:Antisemitism Category:Pillar of Fire Church Category:1885 births Category:1947 deaths